Princesa Amatista
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Una muñeca puede ser la puerta a tu pasado. Eriol escribirá una historia la cual, Tomoyo no podra negar tiene que ver con ella ¿Se aman? entonces ¿Por que no siguen juntos? Para vivir el presente hay que dejar ir el pasado. R&R


_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de CLAMP.**_

* * *

><p>„ " <em><strong>- pensamientos<strong>_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños (bastante atrasado) para mi Oka-sama<strong>__** Yadira.**_

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Princesa Amatista**

Estas manejando hacía las oficinas centrales de Daidouji's Empire. Hoy era tu día libre pero, una muñeca llego a tu casa y necesitas saber quien la hizo.

En cuanto te ven, todos te abren el paso. No solo eres la hija de los dueños. Estas tan enojada, que es obvio que si no se quitan del medio los aplastaras como cucarachas.

Mientras vas en el elevador observas la caja de cristal que tienes en tus manos. No puedes negar que es una muñeca hermosa, pero aún así, te parece que es una cruel broma hacía ti. Sin preguntarle a su asistente si está ocupado o no, entras en la oficina.

Shiroi Daidouji, un hombre del cual has heredado algo más que los ojos, está sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Tenía el celular en la mano pero en cuanto te ve, cierra el aparato y te dirige toda su atención.

"Padre…¿Qué significa esto?"

No hay respuesta. Te acercas a él y colocas la caja entre los dos.

"¿Quien la hizo? ¿Quien escribió su historia?"

"Tomoyo…tranquilízate"

"_Esto _es una burla, no debe ser lanzada al mercado"

"Lamento no poder cumplir tu petición, esta mañana se ha mandado poner los espectaculares"

"¿Por qué nadie me aviso?"

"Si revisas cuidadosamente tus datos verás que todo te fue informado, desde donde viene, a que países serán enviados los promocionales, etc…"

"No es verdad…"

Pero sabes que sí. Recuerdas haber visto lo datos sobre la _'Princesa Amatista' _pero simplemente firmaste sin leer más datos. Creías que era como cualquier otra muñeca. Jamás pensaste que su nombre fuera referencia a su mirada y a un antiguo apodo.

"En la caja no vienen más datos que su nombre ¿Quién es el diseñador?"

"No, a pesar de que ésta será la muñeca edición especial de fin de año, el diseñador pidió que no se hiciera público su nombre. Sólo logísticamente hablando podrás saber quién es"

El silencio entre ellos se volvió pesado. Tomoyo no sabía que decir.

"Padre…¿por qué lo permitiste?"

"Por qué es tiempo de que aceptes la realidad"

"¡Pero yo soy feliz!"

¿Entonces por qué una lagrima escapa de tu ojo? Cierras las manos en puño y bajas la mirada. Lo siguiente que sientes son los brazos de tu padre a tu alrededor.

"A quien buscas no es al diseñador sino al escritor de su historia, búscalo en tus datos"

Las lágrimas siguen bajando de tu rostro. Y tan solo asientes pues no sabes que otra cosa hacer.

_- 'Princesa Amatista' Limited Deluxe Edition –_

_- Tan especial que sólo se hará sobre pedido –_

_- Tan especial que no cualquiera podrá tenerla –_

Estas sentada frente a tu computadora, sigues buscando quién es el responsable de esa muñeca de porcelana que te mira desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Es pequeña y fina. Esta hecha completamente de porcelana. Su cabello es negro y cae lacio hasta sus caderas, sus ojos son piedras amatistas, amatistas reales y las pestañas que los enmarcan los hacen aún más grandes, llamativos y brillosos. El fleco recto le enmarca el rostro y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas le da vitalidad y para finalizar la belleza de su cara, hay una pequeña sonrisa, discreta pero hermosa.

En su delgado y largo cuello lleva una cadena plateada la cual tiene una amatista a juego con sus ojos. Su vestido largo color hueso, es de mangas largas pero deja sus hombros al descubierto. El estilo del vestido y las botas que lo acompañan es inglés/victoriano. Y para finalizar, en el centro tiene sus manos juntas y en ellas un ramo de flores, que gracias a la historia, sabes son flores de ciruelo. Aunque ya lo presentías.

Es hermosa y no lo niegas.

"Aquí estas"

Por fin has encontrado el archivo sobre la _"Princesa Amatista"_; con temor das un click sobre el folder y de inmediato se despliega toda su información. Lees rápidamente hasta que tus ojos encuentran lo que buscabas.

„ _Diseñador/a: Nakuru Akizuki ; Escritor/a de la historia: Eriol Hiragizawa __"_

Al leer _ése _nombre, el corazón se te encoge y sin poderlo controlar, empiezas a temblar.

Uno de los atractivos de las muñecas de Daidouji's Empire era que cada una venía con su propia historia y para redactarlas, contrataban famosos escritores. Así que viéndolo de esa manera, no era tan raro que el escritor y creador de grandes Best Seller: Eriol Hiragisawa, estuviera involucrado en un proyecto que su misma prima diseñó.

Pero el problema, es la historia que escribió y el hecho es…que la muñeca se parece a ti. A un dibujo que _él _hizo de ti hace muchos años.

„ _Es una burla… __"_

"Sabes que se enojará"

"Lo sé…"

"Probablemente te buscará"

"También lo sé…"

"No entiendo por qué lo hiciste Eriol"

"Fue tu idea"

"No, te pedí que me dejarás usar tu dibujo más no te dije que hicieras la historia"

"Era el paquete completo, además…necesitabas una historia que le hiciera justicia a tan bella pieza"

"¿Y crees que vaya? No siempre va a los cierres de año de la empresa"

Pero Eriol ya no contesto, él ya tenía su respuesta y la estaba leyendo en la pantalla de su celular.

_- Tenemos que hablar. Te veré mañana después de la fiesta. _

_Daidouji T. –_

La mansión Daidouji. Sigue casi como tú la recordabas. Nakuru va de tu brazo saludando a todos. Esta acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones. Ayuda en, por lo menos, tres proyectos al año en Daidouji's Empire.

"Nakuru querida…que felicidad volver a verte"

"Sonomi-san, lo mismo digo…¿recuerda a mi primo Eriol?"

Sonomi Daidouji se voltea a ti y te da un abrazo.

"Shiroi ya me había avisado que probablemente vendrías…"

"Me honra Daidouji-sama…"

"No cambias Eriol, pero dime Sonomi…Shiroi querido, mira quien está aquí"

"Los responsables de nuestro último gran éxito…hacen un gran equipo, Akizuki me conto que el boceto original fue obra tuya"

"Así es…pero sin duda mi prima lo mejoro"

"Su trabajo en conjunto nos valdrá un gran éxito, desde que salieron los espectaculares hemos recibido excelentes críticas y ya tenemos pedidos en todo el mundo"

"Deberían reconsiderar su petición de anonimato"

"Lo pensamos mucho Sonomi-san pero preferimos seguir así"

Antes de que puedas decir lo mismo escuchas que un gran tumulto se ha formado en la entrada y todos los camarógrafos están rodeando a alguien.

En la entrada esta Tomoyo, lleva un vestido rosa que resalta sus ojos, es strapple y tiene vuelo a partir de la cintura. Se ve hermosa.

"Eriol te has puesto frío…tranquilo"

Te volteas con tu prima y tratas de normalizar tu respiración. Y lo logras hasta que la ves caminando hacía ustedes. Idiota. Sigues al lado de sus padres, era obvio que se encontrarían.

"Hija, me alegras que hayas venido a pesar de todo"

"Supongo que si quería callar los rumores debía venir"

"¿Qué rumores?"

La curiosidad de tu prima te asfixia. Y más cuándo la que responde es Tomoyo y al hacerlo te mira enojada.

"Dicen que la muñeca se parece a mí, excepto que tiene el cabello lacio"

Nadie dice nada más. Y lo único que sabes es que te estás ansioso por hablar con la _Princesa Amatista _al final de la velada.

"¿A dónde vas Eriol?"

"Me voy, éste es tu ambiente, y yo tengo una firma de autógrafos mañana temprano…nos vemos en la casa"

"Cuídate…"

Sales a la noche fría mientras esperas encontrar un taxi que te lleve. No pudiste hablar con Tomoyo. Bailaron en dos ocasiones y en las dos ocasiones ninguno hablo.

"¿Tan pronto te vas Hiragisawa?"

Te volteas y ahí está, tiene puesto su abrigo y lleva su cartera en la mano.

"Por lo que veo, tu también"

"No soy mucho de estar en fiestas…además…"

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Exacto…vamos"

La sigues hacia su limosina que ya esta estacionada frente a la puerta. Le cedes el paso y subes detrás de ella. El trayecto es silencioso.

Llegan a su penthouse. Te ofrece algo para beber y lo aceptas. Y finalmente te sientas en su sillón mientras ella te da la espalda mientras mira la ciudad a través de su ventanal.

"¿Qué pretendías al hacerlo Eriol?"

"Nada…tan solo lo hice y ya…"

"¿De verdad piensas eso de mi?"

"Lo hacía, fue una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, tuve que modificarla un poco para que también las niñas se identificaran con ella y además le añadí el poema del principio"

_- La Princesa Amatista _

_De belleza sin igual_

_Es perfeccionista_

_Y no la puedes imitar._

_Nadie la puede tener_

_Y quien la quiera poseer_

_Valor debe tener - _

"No soy inalcanzable…"

La historia decía así:

_Pequeña y delicada, como las flores de ciruelo que sostiene en sus manos. Heredera al trono de un gran reino_

_Vive en gran soledad, una soledad que ella misma ha construido con solidas murallas de orgullo a su alrededor._

_A todos los príncipes la siguiente advertencia se les da:_

'_Su sonrisa te cautivará y su mirar te quebrará. Si te besa la desearas y al hacerlo enloquecerás.'_

_Más, sin embargo; debes saber_

_Que amor es, lo que ella añora en realidad._

"No debiste haberlo hecho…no tenías derecho…¿esa fue tu forma de ponerte en contacto conmigo?"

"Si así hubiera sido, habría funcionado, ¿no crees?"

Y entonces te voltea a ver. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Y eso es más de lo que puedes soportar. Te acercas a ella y la abrazas.

"¿Por qué te fuiste Eriol? ¿Por qué me dejaste?"

"Era lo mejor…"

"¡¿Lo mejor para quién?!"

Te avienta lejos y se tapa la cara con sus manos.

"Tú eras infeliz en nuestro matrimonio"

Y es verdad. Lo veías en sus ojos cada que despertaban juntos.

"No es cierto"

"Te cerraste a cualquier posibilidad de volver a tener algo juntos…tu orgullo pudo más que tus otros sentimientos"

"Tú nunca estabas…"

"Cambie, al principio así era pero después me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti"

"¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?"

"¡Eso era lo que tú querías! Jamás me perdonaste y al paso que íbamos se iba a volver realmente un matrimonio solo por negocios"

Tomoyo sigue llorando. Y tú te sientes horrible. Pero estas firme en lo que le has dicho.

"Así inició todo…"

"La pasión nunca desapareció, siempre te quise, pero tú te negaste a abrir tu corazón…"

"Estaba lastimada por el pasado"

"Y arruinaste nuestro presente y eliminaste cualquier posibilidad de un futuro más allá de esos 3 años…yo acepte que te lastime cuándo fuimos novios en la adolescencia y estaba dispuesto a darnos una nueva oportunidad"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Por qué te amaba!"

La inspiración de tu historia, aquella que usaste de musa para tus libros durante tus años de matrimonio con ella, esa delicada flor de ciruelo, ha abierto los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Lo hacía Tomoyo…tanto que me consumía, y me mataba el que tu no lo hicieras…"

"¿Y por eso te fuiste de un día para el otro? ¿Sabes lo imbécil que me sentí cuándo me entere que estabas viviendo con tu prima en Nueva York?"

"Antes de saberlo, ya habías vuelto a Japón"

"Si, por qué pensé que tal vez estarías aquí"

Habían pasado sus tres años de matrimonio en tu país de origen, en Inglaterra. Ambos están enojados y ella es la primera en volver a hablar.

"No pienso discutir un tema que ya se dio por terminado"

"No has firmado los papeles de divorcio…"

_Touché_. Piensas cuándo ves su cara de enojo.

"Tu tampoco, simplemente los mandaste, ¿Deseas que los firme?"

"Jamás he logrado que hagas algo que no quieres, ¿Por qué habría de lograrlo ahora?"

"¡Eres arrogante a más no poder Eriol Hiragisawa!"

Camina pero su tacón se enreda en la alfombra y empieza a caer. Con los reflejos del ex-atleta que eres. La atrapas tomándola por la cintura. Haces contacto directo con sus ojos y lo siguiente que ves son sus labios.

"Eriol…"

Y al tiempo que pronuncia tu nombre enreda sus brazos en tu nuca y te jala hacía ella. Y es ese simple contacto el que te recuerda lo mucho que amas a tu esposa y que a pesar de haber estado separados un año, tus sentimientos no han disminuido ni un poco. Al contrario, te atreves a pensar que han crecido.

Se separan un momento y pronuncias su nombre en un susurro, Tomoyo niega lentamente y reclama nuevamente tus labios. Se necesitan y ambos lo saben. Con una sonrisa en medio del beso decides que para hablar hay mucho tiempo. Te quitas los lentes y lo colocas en la mesa mientras acuestas a tu esposa sobre la alfombra.

"Tenía miedo Eriol…de que pasará lo mismo de antes"

"Lo sé, lo que teníamos era un problema de comunicación severo…"

"No volverá a pasar"

"¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?"

Tu _princesa amatista_ se acerca a ti y te da un beso, y es ese brillo en las piedras preciosas que tiene por ojos lo que te hace saber que está segura de su decisión.

"Juntos, de ahora en adelante todo estará mejor Eriol"

"Estoy seguro de eso"

Le sonríes y acaricias su mejilla.

"¿Sabes? Tal vez ahora podamos volver a hablar sobre Misa…"

"No, hablaremos de Misa Kin Hiragisawa…¿Cómo te suena?"

"¿Estuviste pensando en nombres?"

"Tal vez…y es que una niña de ojos azules corriendo por las calles de Inglaterra no suena tan mal"

Tomoyo se ríe ante tu cara de escepticismo. ¿Volverán a Inglaterra?

"Quiero hacer esto bien Eriol, como antes, como siempre debió haber sido"

"Lo haremos, juntos _princesa amatista_"

"Al parecer, un príncipe valiente ha logrado tirar las _murallas de orgullo_"

Eriol soltó una fuerte carcajada, al parecer después de todo, su historia había surtido el efecto deseado. Con éste último pensamiento tomo a su esposa en brazos y decidió que ellos terminarían su conversación en su habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco los comentarios que quieran mandar.<strong>

**Lamento si es corta o si hay confusión. Hay una leve inspiración en mi historia 'Suite Op. Brief: Apothese Son'**

**Aunque no es necesario que la lean para entender éste One-Shot.**

**Y finalmente gracias a mi Oka-sama**__**por dejarme regalarle esto.**

**Jaja espero te haya gustado prima/madrina/madre querida XD**

**Reviews bienvenidos. R&R**

**:)**

**Monse**


End file.
